


hakaru uchiha: the hybrid unraveled

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: boruto next generations? more like hakaru: next generations [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Dramatic, Emotional, Gen, Hakaru goes by ‘he/they’, Male Character of Color, Non binary original character, Original Uchiha Character(s) - Freeform, Overuse of italics, Panic Attacks, Prequel, Time Travel, Uchiha Obito Lives, hakaru is of color, minato is best dad, overuse of the word 'gently', this is so damned dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: hakaru was praying he didn’t end up somewhere in the past. he seriously hoped that wasn’t the case as he took in his surroundings.his heart came to a stop as he realized he was in front of four very familiar people.team minato. he was sitting in front of team minato.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Original Male Character(s), Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato & Original Male Character(s), Namikaze Minato & Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Obito & Original Male Character(s), team minato & original male character(s)
Series: boruto next generations? more like hakaru: next generations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856191
Kudos: 4





	hakaru uchiha: the hybrid unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this! i'm surprised I got this finished in two days lol
> 
> feedback appreciated!!

hakaru fell amongst the trees, the branches scratching and lightly grazing his already weakened body. he fell to the grass, coughing and shivering because his chakra was devoid. ‘that shinobi really did a number on me, huh?’ he thought as he slowly sat up, his upper arm burning in pain as he felt something wet stain through his chunin uniform, it was blood. the coppery scent of it filling his senses. it was likely caused from the shinobi he was fighting before he landed here. sakata shuji, who can manipulate time space ninjutsu. hakaru was praying he didn’t end up somewhere in the past. he seriously hoped that wasn’t the case as he took in his surroundings.

his heart came to a _stop_ as he realized he was in front of _four very familiar people._

_team minato. he was sitting in front of team minato_ , he looked at each of them, his eyes lingered on rin for a quick moment—their lavender eyes landed onto his father. _obito uchiha,_ who looked both bewildered and worried at the same time. the same went for his other teammates...not to mention _minato_ —the _yondaime_.

“da-“ he caught himself from spilling the future, as another cough came on. he winced and shivered again. _how could sakata deplete his chakra that much?_ the team rushed to his aid.

“are you okay?” asked minato, bright ocean eyes, full of _concern_. as rin started to heal them, to which hakaru replied with an unfazed “i’m fine.” he was already filled with adrenaline that he didn’t feel much of the pain. his eyes were weighted with _sorrow_ as he looked to rin, who was focused on healing him. the sorrow dissipated into internal panic as kakashi and obito asked more questions.

“how’d you get here?” asked kakashi, “what’s your name?” then asked obito

“i-i was in the area, and had sensed some otogakure shinobi’s chakra. i went to stop them. but had gotten injured, i managed to escape, and while jumping across the forest’s branches, the branch i was on—snapped and i ended up over here. my name is...”

hakaru paused; not wanting to use his real name (which was hakaru uchiha)

“... _kanai hyuuga_ ” he then finished. his pearly white eyes darting away, it was a good thing he inherited his mother’s (who’s name was masako hyuuga) eyes. although...obito couldn’t shake off that _kanai looked just like him_. he decided not to question it. as hakaru felt himself regaining strength, rin had stopped healing him, sensing his chakra was okay. and started to patch them up.

hakaru felt dread hang over him like a storm cloud as he looked at minato. who was gently asking him some more questions. ‘why here? why in this time period?’ the uchiha thinks, the dread was showing on his face. minato’s expression fell into worry, more so than before. as he quietly asked:

“ _kanai, are you sure your alright? it feels like you’re not telling me something_.”

hakaru sighed deeply, as he looked to the future yondaime’s students. who all had the same expressions of worry. the dread and anxiety weighed on them more, as he felt a pressure on his chest. he _hated_ when things had involved time travel, he had to remain inconspicuous and vague for the sake of his own _existence_!

“i’m fine...n-namikaze-san.” (minato was slightly impressed that hakaru or ‘kanai’ had known who he was. guess he really was the yellow flash of the leaf.) the young chunin had mustered the energy to give a reassuring smile, that seemed to ease the team’s worry. minato thought his smile looked _exactly_ like obito’s. ‘ _the resemblance is uncanny...’_ the jonin thinks as he stands and helps hakaru up.

* * *

standing in the room of that time period’s current hokage was terrifying for hakaru. as minato explained the situation and had asked if he knew of hakaru. the hokage shook his head.

“no...” he looked through any files of hakaru’s existence, checking if he was either in the uchiha and hyuuga clan, also looking up if he were on any teams. nothing turned up.

“this is very peculiar...” the hokage muttered hakaru felt like he was going to faint right then and there from the stress he’s been experiencing since he got there. and in his paranoid state, they were pretty sure everyone in the room can sense his chakra spiking in fear. the hokage looked to be in thought. “kanai...are you by any chance...a rouge ninja? there isn’t any record of you being in either clan, or on a team as far as i’m concerned.” this was a stretch on the hokage’s part, but he had no record on hakaru’s existence.

hakaru had to quickly think of a lie.

“oh, um—yes, i am. i was shunned from my clan after not being worthy enough to be a potential candidate as heir. they wiped record of my existence. and while in the forest...i-i sensed some rouge sound n-ninja, they were causing trouble and i wanted to stop them. safe to say, i got hurt.” hakaru was trying his best to hide the fact he was shaking from pure anxiety. and he hoped no one noticed.

“hmm...until i get further information on you, you’re going to be staying with this team,” the hokage motioned at minato and the others, “for now.” the hokage dismissed them.

as they walked out of the office. hakaru felt his vision darken, as he swayed a bit—he was then falling, until he was caught by minato. hakaru had passed out, as minato looked worried. the team then set out to the nearest hospital.

* * *

hakaru awoke on a hospital bed, he had no idea where he was. panic immediately settled within him, as he sat up. he frantically looked around, trying to process everything around him, as he started to shake and hyperventilate. both minato and obito rushed to his aid. kakashi and rin were busy talking amongst themselves. both minato and obito tried coaxing him, asking what was the matter. but hakaru wouldn’t say. they were too choked up to form words.

minato gently laid a hand on his shoulder, trying his best to calm the young chunin. it slightly worked, when hakaru shakily looked up at the future yondaime. he gazed at the headband he wore, it had the hidden leaf symbol engraved on it, he remembered where he was. which caused him to panic more. he avoided minato’s reassuring gaze, and looked over to a pair of refugees arriving, likely from the ongoing war. his heart was caught in his throat.

_he wasn’t supposed to be here. he wasn’t, he wasn’t, he wasn’t._

‘ _why did sakata send me here?! for what purpose?! why HERE?!_ ’ hakaru thinks distraughtly.

hakaru then felt a strange wave of _calm_ , wash over him. he sensed an unfamiliar chakra, he guessed it was minato’s—seemingly trying to soothe his own. his hyperventilating slowed to lulled breathing, and his shaking died down.

“do you feel better?” minato broke the calmed and tensed silence. “i do...i-i’m sorry. namikaze-san.” hakaru spoke slowly. to which his new apparent sensei assured him it was alright. hakaru nodded and guiltily gazed over to obito, who gave him a reassuring smile. hakaru had only _hoped_ , he would be more discreet depending on how long he was going to stay here...

* * *

hakaru was deemed fit to be discharged from the hospital. and he had no idea where to go. they had guessed that their home in the future doesn’t exist yet.

so obito and minato offered if he’d like to stay with one of them.

so, hakaru stayed with his father. it was terribly awkward for the first few days.

as hakaru was evading most questions obito asked and gave vague answers that seemed to satisfy obito. but on the plus side, the young chunin (somehow) found himself growing closer with obito and the rest of the team as days turned to weeks, which turned to a few months. and hakaru prayed that for the months he stayed in this time period, wouldn’t equate to the time passing in the future.

* * *

the hokage had assigned team minato on a mission, it was a simple B-rank. take care of a group of kumagakre shinobi causing trouble. their names were tashiro rin, ogura kyo, kumagai aika. notable traitors to the land of the clouds.

so, the team waited amongst the trees. they couldn’t sense their chakra. “guess it’s time for that byakugan of yours to finally shine, huh?” obito whispered as he nudged hakaru playfully.

the team had sparred against one another and hakaru had really shined, only due in part because he was trained by both kakashi and his parents at a young age in the present. a light pink dusted hakaru’s cheeks. “a-about that...” they looked away. obito’s jaw dropped slightly.

“you’re a hyuuga? how do you _not_ have the byakugan?”

hakaru was just silent, “um...haven’t reached my potential in order to unlock it?” in hakaru’s case, it was only fair.

he hasn’t unlocked either sharingan and byakugan yet. and in the present he’s been training to do so, but he hasn’t reached the emotional...capacity. “you’re joking. and even after you showed the potential skill?” obito, at least he thought was in the right.

_he_ unlocked the sharingan already, and _he_ was a late bloomer!

“calm down, obito.” said minato as he tried to sense out the kumagakre ninja’s chakra. he heard a rustle within the trees as the group of shinobi dropped down onto the field, scanning the area.

obito took this as his chance to drop down onto the field and confront them head on. the group immediately took notice of him.

obito rushed to them and tried to strike the first person he saw. but only for his fist to be caught by tashiro, as he was kicked across the field. obito was caught by minato, as he looked up to him. he quickly got off of the blonde.

“what’s the plan, sensei?” he asked.

“we take them, head on!” minato threw his specialized kunai at the group, as they all dodged. it hit the trunk of the tree behind them,

“what’s a useless kunai going to do?!” yelled ogura. minato teleported behind them, and used the rasengan against tashiro. tashiro was flung back to obito and the others, as kakashi used his blade to strike the cloud ninja, he fell onto the ground, he was about to get back up only to be kicked squared in the face by rin.

meanwhile, minato was dealing with ogura and kumagai. kumagai used lighting release, lighting sparkling within his hand as he electrocuted an unsuspecting minato. “sensei!” obito yelled as he tried to rush over to the yondaime, only to be thrown back against a tree by a now standing tashiro, also getting electrocuted.

‘ _dad!_ ’ hakaru thought as he jumped over kakashi, who was now in hand to hand combat with ogura, (who wasn’t interested with dealing with minato anymore)—and yelled

“ _eight trigrams: vacuum palm!_ ” a gust of wind ejected from hakaru’s hand, sending toushiro into a tree trunk farther away.

hakaru landed onto the grassy field, and turned around, to be met with kumagai’s electric fist connecting to his jaw.

he fell to the ground, blocking as kumagari’s electric infused hand was coming ever closer to his chest-

he froze when he realized he didn’t feel any electricity. he looked up and saw an already weakened obito,

 _he was taking the fall for them_ , as he stared into his father’s eyes. even when in the midst of getting attacked, he _still_ managed to send a reassuring smile his way.

hakaru’s eyes widened at the sight, he didn’t know what to feel, what to say, what to do—as he watched obito fall before him. for a spilt second he had closed his eyes, and opened it. his iris’ a terrifyingly scarlet red, his pupils splitting into two tomoe’s, blood streaming down from his eyes. everyone paused as they sensed hakaru’s strong and unstable chakra.

“ _ **RAIKIRI!**_ ” hakaru yelled as his hand sparkled white, hitting against kumagai’s stomach. as he screamed in pain, electricity scorching his body as he fell to the ground. hakaru with precise speed, got back up. he ignored his burned hand. and looked over to tashiro and ogura.

“ _fire style: phoenix flower justu!_ ” he yelled as he blew fire from his mouth, effectively knocking them out. hakaru breathed heavily, exhaustion creeping over as his sharingan disappeared within the blink of an eye, as he felt himself falling. he was caught by kakashi. the team gathered the passed out ninjas as minato picked up obito. with kakashi handling hakaru, he was surprisingly light.

* * *

hakaru awoke in the hospital bed, his eyes were _sore and had ached._ he slowly and blearily looked over to his unconscious father, despite his irritated eyes—his gaze trailed down to obito’s hand, as it was hanging off of the bed. hakaru slowly reached over and took ahold of his warm hand.

it was the only thing that could _ground him to reality,_ at the moment. he couldn’t process anything that had been happening since he got here. _he couldn’t believe that he’d awakened the sharingan._ as watching his father getting electrocuted played over and over in his mind.

he wished he would’ve done something in that moment. _but what could they have done? they were paralyzed with fear!_

he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried forgetting the haunting image of his father getting hurt—burning within his eyelids.

“i’m impressed on what you did back there.” minato’s soft voice broke the uchiha from his thoughts. “are you okay?” he walked up to them, pulling up a chair to sit. worry clear on his face as hakaru slowly sat up, ignoring the pain it brought him.

“my eyes and hand hurt. but other then that...i’m okay, sensei.” he really wasn’t. and he thinks the young jonin could tell.

“are you sure, you’re okay kanai?” his ‘ _sensei’s_ ’ gentle voice just made them want to _break down_ , and tell him _everything._ _that he didn’t belong here._

“yes, sensei. i’m sure.” minato didn’t look entirely convinced but nodded nonetheless, as he softly ran his hand through hakaru’s hair, much like _his father_ would, which made him want to cry more.

“ _i’m really proud of you. what you did back there was... extraordinary._ ” the blonde breathed.

“t-thank you...sensei.” hakaru couldn’t process the fact, _the yondaime was proud of them._ which he had said in _multiple occasions_ when he had mastered in training or a new jutsu. but him saying that in this moment, almost broke them.

rin and kakashi arrived beside minato, both looking worried, rin had brought flowers.

and somehow; _that’s_ what broke him.

tears pricked his hurting eyes, as he started to shake. for how quiet his sobs were, it racked his body as minato gently pulled him into a hug. as hakaru’s face was buried into his chest. minato ran his hand through his student’s hair as he gave a perplexed glance to his other students.

“k-kanai?” obito’s quiet voice broke through the silence, as hakaru paused and looked over to his worried father. hakaru just continued crying until he couldn’t anymore, the warmth of his sensei arms lulling him to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

hakaru awoke coldly, he looked around. he was in an unfamiliar room. he looked at a mantle across from them. it was decorated with photos of...minato and kushina. he guessed that he was released from the hospital and his team brought him back to minato’s place.

“what was that, last night?” kakashi asked bluntly. he would never really admit that he actually cared for kanai. fear struck hakaru’s chest, as he quietly spoke. “i-i’d rather not say...” minato looked sympathetic. ever since hakaru got there, he’d been slowly piecing the puzzle together. whenever he’d ask certain questions, the chunin would either answer vaguely or evade the question entirely. and constantly looked grave whenever they looked at him or the others. he looked out of place, as if he didn’t belong there. almost as if...he was from a different time. what was especially prominent was the fact that he possessed the sharingan, which was the exact same as obito’s... minato sighed quietly, “don’t push them, kakashi. we have a mission to focus on. let’s set out, hmm?” kakashi just sighed as they all set out onto the forest, with hakaru walking ahead of them. he was trying his best to clear his mind of the events that had went down yesterday. he heard rustling from the trees and looked up, he stopped and listened. he heard a louder rustle within the trees, and suddenly felt themself become weightless. as he was held by a unfamiliar ninja. he glanced upwards and saw the symbol of the sunagakure engraved within the shinobi’s headband. he was getting kidnapped. by a sand ninja. he didn’t know what to do, panic was washing over them, hakaru felt as if he was helpless- his eyes that were shut, flew open. his veins that were around his eyes, bulging. the ninja that held him froze in shock he instinctively held onto them, tighter. before hakaru hit one of his pressure points, which loosened the hold and allowed him to wiggle free as he yelled: “eight trigrams: palm rotation!” the whirlwind of chakra dispersed as quickly as it came. while still in mid-air, he glanced to his teammates, and nodded at obito, who quickly rushed over and sliced the ninja with a kunai. effectively knocking him out. the byakugan wore off within the blink of an eye, as hakaru felt themself pass out. obito caught him, and looked over to his team—this only added onto minato’s theory. it was far-fetched but—he _thinks, hakaru is from the future. it was only a theory, but seeing how all these factors add up...it was possible. as much as he didn’t want to confront his student, he was going too, eventually. and it was going to hurt._

* * *

after the mission was complete and hakaru had recovered, minato pulled him over for a sidebar; in another part of the forest. hakaru had, of course, looked worried. thinking that minato had finally figured it out. he stood in front of minato, avoiding his gaze.

“ _i know_.” those simple words, sent hakaru in both a rage and fear.

“you know — y-you know...” he fell to the ground, pulling at the grass. the only thing that could give him a sense of reality.

minato looked saddened. “i just need answers, kanai. are you really from the future?”

hakaru tried to steady his strained breathing. “yes.” he gritted out. “i had gotten sent here by sakata shuji. a shinobi who could manipulate time and space ninjustu — i just...i just want to go home.” he started to break down, “just let me go home. i don’t want to suffer anymore.” minato walked over and crouched down, lightly pulling them into a hug. “this will stay between us. don’t worry, kanai...things will get better.” spoke minato, and hakaru believed it.

* * *

expect his beliefs were _shattered_ , because in that coming month, they were tasked with destroying...kanabi bridge. hakaru was on edge for the entire time. and the others were rightfully curious as to why that was, but decided not to ask. they were led by the newly promoted jonin kakashi, as the plan was to safely export supplies to the village hidden in the rocks—and then promptly destroy the bridge. but it didn’t go according to plan. as rin had gotten kidnapped, forcing obito, kakashi and hakaru to fend off the kidnappers and try their best to rescue rin safetly. not without the boulder incident happening.

hakaru fell to the ground, looked mortified at the state his father was in. he knew he would live, he knew. but what could he believe in, anymore? there wasn’t any hope. even when being crushed by a damned boulder, obito still managed to reach out and grab ahold of his son’s hand. “ _i knew, kanai. i knew. don’t go wasting your time avenging me...it isn’t worth it._ ” obito’s eyes fluttered shut.

“kanai! come on!” kakashi yelled as he had to forcibly drag them out of there, and out of the desolate cave. hakaru forcibly shoved kakashi off of him, as he fell to his knees, repeatedly punching the concrete as if it could stop what he just experienced.

“ _ **damnit, damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!”**_ hakaru screamed as his eyes formed into a terrifyingly bright red. his pupils splitting into that of sharp pinwheels.

_**he had awakened the mangekyo sharingan.** _

then, everything around him...froze. he staggered up, looking around.

he couldn’t interact with the area around them, it’s like time had froze.

“i think, your finally ready.” hakaru froze, he recognized the voice, chills went down his spine.

it was sakata. oh no. what did he have in store for them, this time?


End file.
